This invention relates to nonvolatile memory, and more particularly to a cross point structure utilizing electric pulse induced resistance change effects in magnetoresistive films.
Materials having a perovskite structure, among them colossal magnetoresistance (CMR) materials and high temperature superconductivity (HTSC) materials are materials that have electrical resistance characteristics that can be changed by external influences.
For instance, the properties of materials having perovskite structures, especially for CMR and HTSC materials, can be modified by applying one or more short electrical pulses to a thin film or bulk material. The electric field strength or electric current density from the pulse, or pulses, is sufficient to switch the physical state of the materials so as to modify the properties of the material. The pulse is of low enough energy so as not to destroy, or significantly damage, the material. Multiple pulses may be applied to the material to produce incremental changes in properties of the material. One of the properties that can be changed is the resistance of the material. The change may be at least partially reversible using pulses of opposite polarity from those used to induce the initial change.